The one who gets hurt
by xoxoxblackcat
Summary: Life is full of many "what ifs?" So what if Katherine fed Bonnie her blood and then snapped her neck? How would Bonnie deal with the transition into a vampire? Will she complete it by drinking blood? How will her friends, and most importantly, how would Damon deal with it? ((Hey sorry the summary sucks. Please give it a chance))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Well this is my first ever fanfiction I hope you like it. Please review so I can see how is is coming along. Now this occurs at the end of episode 14 in season 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or Bamon would be canon. Nor do I own the books.**

* * *

Pain exploded in Bonnie's back as the hunter stuck a knife into it. As her body fell she could hear Jeremy yell as he rushed over to her body. Everything in her mind started to become clouded. Before she blacked out she heard Jeremy promising her that everything would be okay.

The young hunter turned to the older one screaming his anger at him for what had happened to Bonnie. Then who he believed to be Elena came running in and was about to bite the man. Quickly Jeremy yelled, "Don't! The hunter's curse."

The brunette vampire shoved the man causing him to crack his head on the rocks around them. Her dark eyes focused on Jeremy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded at her, "Yea I am fine." He turned to look at Bonnie, "Quick you have to heal her she is hurt."

Katherine rolled her eyes and thought how much she hated pretending to be Elena; she went over and bit her wrist then put it to the witch's lips. "Jeremy feed Silas; we need to wake him to get the cure." She glanced down as she felt her begin to drink her blood.

"What? We can do that after Bonnie is fully healed." Jeremy looked at her slightly in disbelief that she thought the cure was so important.

Katherine looked down as she felt the witch beginning to stir, she knew if she let her come to she was as good as dead. If she waited till she was fully healed the others would surely show up. A devious smile formed on her lips, "Oh little Gilbert you are such an idiot."

Jeremy's eyes widen as he realized that the vampire in front of him wasn't Elena. "Katherine!" He said as he heard a loud snapping noise. Then before he knew it Katherine's fangs dug into his neck.

The vampire then brought him to the immobilized immortal and let him drink. When Silas brought up his arm to hold the human there Katherine took her chance to grab the cure and leave. She sped off quickly not bothering to look back.

Jeremy felt his blood being drained and his life slipping from him. Once the immortal was done Jeremy's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Silas rose and looked around at his surroundings. He let out an almost bored sigh as he looked at the man he just drained the life from. Then his eyes fell on the lifeless looking girl not too far away. He went over and picked her up. _Maybe she will be of some use _he thought as he walked away.

After some time, Elena reached the spot where her dead brother lay. When her ears heard no heart beat she felt like a black whole was where her heart once was. She went over and cradled his head in her lap as she began to rock him. "The ring will bring you back." she repeated over and over to herself.

Stefan had come in the area with her, as he watched her he was at a loss for words. _Now Elena had no family left. She won't be able to survive this. _He thought as he turned around, his ears picked up the footsteps of someone. He prayed it was Bonnie.

Instead Stefan was met with his raven haired older brother. Damon sensed something was wrong with his baby brother and he began to question him.

Stefan looked down and said in a low voice, "Jeremy is dead."

Damon looked at him in shock for a moment then it occurred to him. "So Jeremy is dead?" Damon asked. "He has the ring right?" He watched as Stefan shook his head.

In hushed tone he spoke, "He was a hunter Damon."

Damon let out a sigh of defeat. Then his blue eyes looked at Stefan, "We need Bonnie. Was there any sign of her there?" He watched Stefan shake his head, "Dammit." Damon said. The cogs in his head began to turn. "Alright you get Elena off the island and I will stay to find Bonnie."

It had been an hour since Silas had risen and he felt amazing. He managed to build a fire far away from the tomb in a hidden spot. Now he was able to focus onto this young girls mind. He learned she was a Bennett witch. "Perfect" he mumbled to himself. Silas had to concentrate hard to find her, they were very weak. _It must be because I only fed on one boy, _he thought as he went back to going through her mind.

After he did this for a while longer he realized something. This girl wasn't breathing. He walked over to her body and pressed his ear to her chest. Sure enough her heart wasn't beating. "Yet your mind is intact and growing stronger." this puzzled the immortal then he realized what was happening. This girl was going through transition into becoming a vampire. This helped him in no way.

Silas let out a sighed and stood. He would just have to find another powerful witch to help him. Part of him wished she wasn't transitioning. A Bennett witch is just what he could use, especially one who sacrificed so much for her friends. He walked off leaving the girl to fend for herself in the woods.

After a few hours Bonnie started to awaken. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in the cave she had passed out in. Slowly she sat up and reached at her back feeling dried blood on her clothes but as her fingers touched her skin it felt complete healed. This perplexed the small girl for a moment. Then she remembered Elena... No Katherine fed her blood to heal her.

Bonnie tried to remember what happened after that, but nothing came to her mind. Her green eyes scanned the area around her, though it seemed to be very bright to her. She saw a small fire pit that had gone out some time ago leaving a flicker of embers when a gust of wind blew on it.

"Well I should find the others." she mumbled to herself as she slowly stood. Her hands began to brush some of the leaves of her clothes. Her head was pounding and she could swear she hear a deer stepping on a branch. The thought made her laugh slightly, what was she thinking.

The dark haired girl walked from the spot trying to find anyone of her friends. She wanted nothing more than to find out how she got out here and to make sure they were all okay. With each step she started to notice how noisy the forest could be. _How did I never notice that before? _

As she walked her ears picked up a voice she knew all too well. Though she couldn't seem to make out the words coming from Damon's mouth she knew if she kept walking she would reach him soon. The thought made her let out a sigh of relief. She never thought she would feel relieved to find Damon Salvatore.

After a few minutes she got in range to hear his voice, "I-I can't show up without Bonnie!" he exclaimed in an angry voice. Bonnie could swear she felt her lips pulling into a smile. Her left hand rose to them and sure enough they were. _God I need to get off this island. It's messing with my head. _Bonnie pushed through the woods and was met with the sight of Damon.

The dark haired man let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know the sight of the young witch could cause him to feel such relief. "I could actually hug you right now." he said as she walked to him slowly.

Then before his mind could catch up with his actions he hugged her. Bonnie's body was small epically compared to his and she raised her arms to hug him back. Her green eyes closed and she let her body sink into his.

"Where have you been?" he asked before he pulled away to look at her over. He saw something was off about her. "How did you find me?"

"I just followed your voice. You talk so loud it's hard to miss." Bonnie said. She stayed near allowing his hands to stay on her body.

Then Damon realized what was different about her and his blue eyes widened. He shook his head, "No no. Just... No. Bonnie what happened?"

Bonnie stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Taking a breath Damon tried to prepare himself for what was about to come out of his lips. "You are in transition." He watched as her green eyes widen in disbelief and confusion. Sometimes he hated the witch, but he never wanted this to happen to her. She was Elena's best friend for crying out loud and the only witch that would help them. "Yes Bonnie. You are in transition to becoming a vampire."

* * *

**AN: Please review. I would love to read what you all thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Well had tons of inspiration and time today so I worked on this chapter. Can't promise I will be able to do this all the time, but it is nice to do for now. Also I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. They really made me smile. Please review and I will answer question at the end of chapter. Love you all.**

* * *

"No." was the only word to escape her lips before her breathing began to pick up speed. Bonnie's legs slowly began to bring her body to the ground. She sat there looking at the forest floor, but not really seeing it. Everything around her started to fade as her mind raced playing over the events she remembered in the cave. Katherine hadn't whacked the witch's head causing her to pass out, Katherine had snapped her neck. Everything made sense the light sensitivity, being able to hear Damon and the hunger inside of her. _Why? Why did this have to happen to me? S_he thought as tears fell from her eyes. Bonnie tried to do everything for her friends and now she was in the woods at the beginning of the transition to becoming a vampire. The same creature she hated the same thing her mother was forced into.

Damon bent down to her level with his hands gripping her arms and he felt how badly she was shaking, "Bennett listen to me. Please just listen." _How they hell am I going to fix this? Fist Jeremy is dead and now the judgey little witch is becoming a judgey little vampire._ Everything that happened today was the worst things that could have happened and the vampire could feel his insides grow with rage. "Listen dammit." he said in a harsher tone. Though he knew Bonnie was only the victim he still lashed out at her. "Bennett fucking listen to me."

Bonnie green eyes continued to water and focused on nothing around her. Inside she knew she had been ready to die for her friends on more than one occasion, but this fate was worth than death. Both her closest friends where vampires, but she knew she didn't want to be one. Bonnie knew she couldn't take anything that came with being a vampire. She would be the creature that was against everything witches stood for. What would grams think of this?

Nothing was snapping her out of this trance like state. Quickly Damon punched the soil around where he sat. This helped to release some of the rage inside of him. Though a large amount remained of his rage stayed. Bonnie had been the only witch to help the band of misfits he somehow was a part of. Now she was going to be a vampire like the rest of them. The dark hair man ran his hand through his hair and thought of what to do. Suddenly he heard something in the back on his mind whisper _Get her to focus. She needs to focus even if it's on you._

Slowly he raised his pale hands to grip her face causing her to look dead straight at him. His blue eyes desperately searched her green ones trying to find the powerful witch he knew. "Bonnie please. Just focus for a minute." he said trying to will all his anger away. Right now he needed to calm her down so the two of them could fix this shit of a mess they were now in. "Bonnie I am begging you. Listen to me so we can fix this."

A sudden realization came to Bonnie's mine. She knew a way to stay human; she just had to die from not drinking any blood. Simple enough, she could do that and die as a witch. The tide of emotions that had over taken Bonnie slowly began to be pushed back. Her mind began to think of how to say goodbye to all her friends when she faintly herd Damon's voice. It was then she realized he was holding her face in his cool hands. They began to focus on his blue ones staring at her intensely and she heard him say they could fix this, "Okay" she managed to whisper. Her hands went to her face and wiped away her fallen tears.

Damon let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he heard her voice. Something in him knew he needed to tell her about Jeremy so she could fix thing, but he also knew if he did she would go into that blank state he had just witnessed. If she did he wasn't sure she would come out of it, the best option was to let her adjust and then break the news. "There we go Judgey. First thing first we need to get off this island and go back to Mystic Falls." He stood then looked around trying to remember where the boats where.

The solution to Bonnie's problem made her feel slightly more at easy. She stood from the spot on the forest floor. Before her time was up she would do everything in her power to ensure her friends were safe. This helped to bring back some of the young girl's fire and her emerald eyes clearly showed that. "So which way do we go?"

* * *

They were in the car and it was about another half an hour till they reached the town. Though Bonnie kept questioning why they were the only two left on the island Damon still held the secret about Jeremy's death and planned to do so till the last possible moment. He thought maybe if she was with Elena and the others they could grieve as one then more on to getting blood into Bonnie. Since so far his attempts and jokes to get her to feed did no good.

"So Bennett are you sure you don't want to stop at a little diner place for a drink? Or if you want I would even be willing to grab you a blood bag from a hospital if you don't think you can handle the source." Damon said to her with a playful smile on his lips. In his mind humor and sarcasm was the best cure for things, well that and killing people could do the trick too.

"For the last time Damon, the answer is no." Bonnie said shaking her head. Taking a breath she tried to calm the anger towards him. Though she couldn't stand the vampire she didn't have the strength to fight with him in what would be her final hours. "So are you going to tell me why everyone is already back in town?" She turned to look at him hoping that maybe a stare down would be enough to tell him, then again when did Damon Salvatore ever make things easy for her.

His jaw clenched and he gave the steering wheel a tight squeeze. "I will, just not right now."

And with those words Bonnie forgot her efforts to stay calm. "What the hell Damon?! Obliviously something happened to someone. I am not an idiot. Did we lose the cure?" Her body was tense as she yelled at him and her hands turned into firsts. "Tell me now already! For Christ sake I can take whatever it is." Everything in her knew she needed to fix whatever the problem was before she was gone, but how the hell was she supposed to if the vampire next to her told her nothing.

He managed to stay quite while she screamed at him that is until she said she could take it. He pressed his right foot down hard on the break causing his car to nearly flip over. The wind was knocked from Bonnie as she was launched forward then was stopped by the abrupt force of the seat belt.

Damon turned his blue eyes on her and they were practically glowing with his anger. "You can't handle it Bonnie alright? You had a fucking meltdown over starting the transition into a vampire. You can't handle what happened on the island." As he spoke his eyes never left the side of her face.

"How the hell would you know what I can handle?" she managed to say after catching her breath. Though she felt his gaze on her she didn't bother to look up at him. "I can handle what ever happened. That is what I do Damon, I fix the mess that everyone else seems to get themselves into." Though part of her knew that wasn't complete true it still came out of her lips.

A dry laugh came from Damon; he did not need this right now. "Jeremy is dead and that little ring of his isn't going to bring him back this time. There now you know. Still think you can handle it?" his words came out from his clenched teeth.

The girl next to him quickly wiped away the tears as they fell. _No I will not let him see me cry again. I will not let him be right. _She turned her head to look out the window as she composed herself. She could fix and she would before it was too late.

Damon slightly regretted what he said but it was what she wanted, she wanted to know what happened so he told her. _She should have just let it go. Why can't she ever just let things go?_ He shook his head and began to drive again.

Bonnie took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from cracking. "We need to go to my house. I will find a way to bring him, and then all will be right again." She turned to focus her eyes on him and didn't look away from him till he turned and nodded. Only then did she continue. "I will invite you in when we get there so you can help me find a way to fix this." She couldn't believe what she just said. Though she knew she need another person to help her find the solution and to keep looking when she said her goodbyes. "Damon I need you to do something for me."

The vampire raised his eyebrow at her., "Sure what ever. What is it?" He figured he could do it, she was going to bring the little Gilbert back or at least try.

"When we get there call Matt and Caroline so I can say goodbye. I will write a letter to Elena, but she can't open it till I save Jeremy and I have past to the other side." Bonnie believed the vampire didn't care so what did it matter to him if she died. Once she helped Elena she would have no purpose in his life anyway or so she believed.

The words had reached his ears, but something in his mind didn't understand what she was saying until he heared her say the 'other side'. He then realized what she was saying _Bonnie Bennett isn't going to become a vampire, she was planning on dieing. _

* * *

"There is nothing in this one either!" Bonnie slammed the last of her grimoire and leaned back feeling utterly defeated. Not only was she going to die on Elena, but she could not find a single spell or anything to help her bring him back.

"Well slamming the book won't make one appear Judgey." Damon said as he sat on the other side of the couch. He closed the book in his head having found nothing. "Nothing is in here."

Since he realized her plan they hadn't said more than a few words and he knew his time to say goodbye would be ending soon. Caroline and Matt would be showing up any moment.

"Listen Bonnie, there isn't anything else you can do. Leave it be and I will fix thing." his voice was serious as he spoke and it even showed some compassion within it. Then it was gone, "So with what time you have left you might as well sleep with me. I mean you don't want to die a virgin, plus I am the best you could ever have."

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said as she glared at him. _He knows I am going to die and he still can't be serious. _"I don't feel like arguing." Her body was beginning to ache all over and she didn't even have strength to yell at him. Slowly she slid into a more comfortable position.

Damon watched her and could tell she wasn't going to last till the next morning. Something about that thought made his chest long to hold her, "Listen Bonnie. I am so sor-"

Matt and Caroline burst through the door and looked at Bonnie. Their eyes then saw Damon and gave Bonnie a weird look. And with that the feeling left Damon.

The vampire stood and made his way over to the door. He looked back at Bonnie for the last time. His blue eyes were surprisingly met by her green ones. He gave her a smile and waved before walking out of the house.

Once he left Bonnie turned her attention back onto her friends.

Caroline looked at the books and then sat down with Matt on the same couch Bonnie was on. "So did you find anything? Why didn't you come to Elena's house? She needs you." Caroline said in a sudden rush.

Bonnie felt a tear fall. She was going to miss them all so much. "I couldn't find anything." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her breathing.

Matt sat on the other side of Bonnie. "Bon what is wrong?"

"There is something you should both know. I didn't go to Elena's house because I don't want her to know yet." She looked at her friends as they tried to understand what she was saying. Before she could change her mind Bonnie told them everything she could remember from being on the island. As she spoke tears came down her face. "So now I am transition into a vampire."

The two stared and her for a moment. Caroline knew exactly what Bonnie was feeling and she hated that she was going through this. Matt tried to understand the feeling, but he knew he couldn't. The two hugged her as the dark skinned girl shook her head.

"There is more." Bonnie looked back and forth between their faces. "I have deiced not to complete it." Her hand rose to stop their words before they could leave their lips. "It is my decision. Please I just.. I can't become a vampire."

Matt tried to hold back a sob; however tears still managed to fall from his eyes. "Bonnie please. You can't leave us. We just lost Jeremy." When he spoke the name Bonnie began to cry more. "Caroline help me out here."

Caroline stared blankly at the two. She had been through this with her father and the blond didn't know if she could handle going through it with her best friend too. "Bonnie you have to. I-I can't lose you." She closed her eyes as tears began to fall. "You are my best friend. If you are gone..." The vampire couldn't even manage to finish the thought.

Bonnie took both their hands in her own hands. "I have made up my mind. It is for the best believe me." She gave each of their hands a small squeeze. "I didn't have Damon get you both here so you could convince me to stay. I just wanted to say goodbye."

A loud sob came from Matt's lips. Everyone around him seemed to die or leave him.

The blond curls on Caroline's head move as she shook her head. "No Bonnie you can't..."

"Matt listen to me. After I am done I want you to go wait for Caroline in the car." Bonnie had known him most of her life and if he sat here and saw how painful it was for her to say good bye he would force her to change her mind. She waited until he was looking at her before she spoke again. "I want you to live your life okay? You have one of the best shots of having a normal life. Don't let anyone take that from you. Play football, work at the grill or do whatever YOU want to do. Just make sure you are happy. And please remember that you are amazing, funny and just the guy that is there when you need him." Bonnie released their hands hand hugged Matt tightly as he cried. He wrapped his arms around her and shook his head, he didn't want to hear the words that where coming. "Goodbye Matt."

"G-Goodbye Bonnie." They released one another. Matt quickly walked out of the door and dared not to look back at Bonnie. He knew if he did he wouldn't let her die and she would hate him for taking her choice away.

"Don't." Caroline whispered when Bonnie turned back to her. "Don't say it." The blond's body shook insistently as she cried.

Bonnie reached out and hugged her close. "Oh Caroline. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't think I could have made it through this life without you. Your smile and words always were there when I need you. Even when everything seemed to be complete hell you helped to reminded me that things could still get better. Don't think that because I am not going to feed it means I hate you or any other one of our friends. I just can't give up being a witch to keep living." Caroline nodded her head and sobbed louder. "Now I want you to promise me that you will keep your optimistic attitude and keep moving forward. You are destined for amazing things and I know that no matter what gets thrown in your way you keep on going. Don't you ever stop smiling Caroline Forbes." She pulled back to look at the blond. "Goodbye Caroline. I love you."

"I-I love you too Bonnie." Caroline hugged her one last time and stood. She reached the door and looked back at Bonnie. "Goodbye." she said as she closed the door and left.

* * *

The craving food blood was more intense than Bonnie had anticipated. Though she could barely move she still craved it so desperately. Her green eyes focused on the clock on her night stand. It was only 3:17am. Who knew how much longer she would be alive. Mentally she checked that all the letters to people she loved where written. She had written three in total; one for her mother, one for her father and the last one for Elena.

Bonnie curled up under her blankets. The warmth from them comforted her slightly. There was nothing else for her to do, but to try and to sleep. She closed her eyes and let all her worries begin to fade away. Well she had lived a nice enough life now she just had to let go and be at peace.

Slowly the vampire came into the Bennett home and looked around for Bonnie. He didn't see her on the couch so he made his way to her room. The dark haired man didn't really know what he was doing he just let his body move. His brain was too clouded from the bourbon to think much of anything. All he knew was he was going to force the damn girl to drink the blood bag in his hand, even if she hated him for it.

The vampire reached Bonnie's room and slowly entered it. His blue eyes stayed on the girl as she lay in her bed not moving. Once he reached her bed he genitally touched her cheek. _I guess even Bonnie can look innocent while she sleeps._ He couldn't help but smile at her. Well he knew she wouldn't really be peaceful after what he was about to do.

The white fangs in his mouth ripped the top of the blood bag and he quickly brought it to Bonnie's lips. He knew her body would do the rest and was pleased when she stared to such the blood out of the bag. He brought his pale hand to her face to ensure if she came to her sense she couldn't stop drinking. "Drink up Judgey."

* * *

**AN: So what did you all think? Please make sure to send reviews. So about Jeremy. Yes he will stay dead. While I do love Jeremy, I just think it would be best for him to stay dead in this version. Plus he has been brought back an insane amount of times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way shape or form.**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Love to hear you guys like it so far. With that in mind please bare with the fact that right now Damon thinks he loves Elena, I couldn't just make him forget about her it would be unrealistic. But don't worry this is a Bamon story so that wouldn't last too long. **

* * *

On instinct Bonnie's body reacted when the blood entered her mouth. The fangs grew and made her wince at the pain. The veins stretched out under her eyes as she began to suck at the blood. The feeling of the substance made her body come alive again, every inch of her felt power inside of it. Only once the blood bag was over half way drained did she realize what she was actually drinking. Her green eyes opened and she saw blue ones starring back at her with an emotion in them she wasn't familiar with. Quickly she raised her hands to take the bag away from her mouth. Even with her new found strength she couldn't move Damon's hands.

Once the bag was emptied the older vampire took it from her lips. Bonnie's green eyes seemed to glow with rage and hated. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she felt nothing come, then she couldn't breathe. Her hands went to her throat as her insides felt like there were shriveling into nothing. _What is going on?!_ She looked up at Damon, the fear her eyes was more visible than ever before. Then she felt and on her and the wind rushed around her for a few seconds before she saw she was sitting on her own door steps.

The air around her felt cool as she took deep gasps for it. Once her breathing was at normal she turned her eyes onto Damon who stood just beyond the threshold of her house. "What the hell did you do?" she nearly hissed at him.

"I helped you do something that you where to afraid to do." Damon stared at her not breaking eye contact for even a second.

Even from outside her house she could smell the smoke and bourbon on the raven haired male. "How could you turn me into something I NEVER wanted to be?" Her voice began to pick up volume. Somehow she managed to keep it strong though on the inside she just wanted to cry.

"Hey I think I am owed a thank you." he remarked with a grin.

Bonnie stared at him incredulously, "Thank you?! You want ME to thank YOU?! You made me turn!" She watched as he nodded his smirk faded slightly. With that nod Bonnie jumped at him trying to slap him or just harm in anyway, however she was stopped at her own door frame.

"See Judey that is exactly why I am inside. I don't feel like having you tear me apart. Now lower your voice before you wake up a neighbor."

Taking a breath Bonnie tried to calm down and slowly she turned to face away from Damon. Her mind raced trying to understand what was even going on. _Try to stay calm; you don't want someone to get hurt. Well someone who isn't Damon. _The new vampire ran her hand through her straightened hair with more force than needed.

It took her a few moments to calm down and after she did she still didn't turn to face Damon. "Why?" all she wanted was for him to answer and when nothing came from him she turned to stare at him. "Damon. Why did you make me feed?"

A pale hand ran through his dark hair as he took a deep breath. "I did it for Elena." He held up a hand to and continued to speak. "Elena just lost Jeremy and she is unstable enough. She is so bad I had to use the sire bond to shut off her emotions. Then she burned down her house with Jeremy in it. Now mind you that was all without me telling her you were in transition and weren't planning on drinking blood." Damon thought about telling Elena her best friend had died and he couldn't picture it. Maybe he didn't want to hurt Elena like that or maybe he didn't want to think how much everything would change with Bonnie gone.

"It wasn't your choice. It wasn't Elena's or Caroline's or anyone else's. It was MY choice Damon." Something in her words stuck a chord causing him to clench his jaw to keep from screaming. "I wanted to die a witch, I didn't want this." Even though she tried her hardest to keep her voice level it still cracked at the end. She searched his eyes for a shred of him feeling gullibility for what he did but she saw none. "Not like it matters to you. You only care about Elena."

The guy who always had a comeback or remark for everything was at a loss for words. Something in him grew with anger at her words. _What should I care what Bonnie thinks? And its not like it's not common knowledge I love Elena. _Still something in the pit of his stomach ached with rage that she thought he only cared for Elena. The feeling didn't make sense in his head, no matter how much he thought about her words. He punched at the wall next to him leaving a hole and it helped to release some anger, but not much.

"Dammit Damon!" Bonnie tried to look at the hole best she could from outside and she shook her head. She hated the idea of not being able to get into her own house. The fact that Damon could get in and she couldn't was even worse. Bonnie sat down on the steps and tried to calm herself. The cool night breeze would normally have cause goose bumps to form on her exposed legs, but not to her surprise none came.

The two of them stayed like that and dared not to talk. Damon wasn't sure what to say, he felt such anger that she would choose her own life just to stay a witch. If she had died she would have left all of them behind with nothing but memories. In his mind he should be being thanked by everyone, epically her. Bonnie stayed quite as her mind began to try and understand why some part in her felt relief. Nearly everything in her body had wanted to die, that is everything but this tiny part that wanted to live. She knew she would never admit it out load, but she was almost thankful that Damon made her drink. Neither of them moved from there spots for nearly twenty minutes. Finally Damon broke the silence.

"We need to get you to the boarding house before the sun comes up." Damon turned his head and looked at the horizon. "I will have Caroline come here to get you clothes." He looked at her and knew he couldn't help but to push her buttons, "That is unless you want me to do it. Then I can just raid your panty drawer." The words made Bonnie stare at him with aggravation and annoyance rather than hatred, which if Damon was being honest, was a welcomed sight.

"No." She started bluntly. _Only Damon Salvatore would still be a pig in a time like this._ "Let's just get going." Bonnie walked quickly toward Damon's car not bothering to look back at him.

* * *

The ride to the old boarding house had been silent. Neither wanted to talk or even knew what to say. The only words spoken where when Damon showed her to a room and then told her he would make sure every window would be blocked for her safety. After that Bonnie shut her door and stayed in her new room just sitting on the large bed. After a while Bonnie thought she should take a shower. Since nearly dyeing she felt extremely dirty. Once she turned off the water she saw a large black t-shirt and she guessed a pair of Elena's shorts waiting for her on her bed.

After she had gotten dressed she went back into the bathroom and looked at her refection. Her dark hair was drying in its natural curly form. After a moment she looked at her eyes and saw the bright emerald orbs staring back at her. They looked normal now, but something in her wanted to see just what she really was now. Taking a breath she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to witness. She thought of the blood bag she had drunk earlier and the texture of it especially; that's when she saw what she now really was. She saw the dark veins stretch out under her eyes and her eyes turned a bloody color. The fangs grew in her mouth and shined brightly in the bathroom light. Quickly she turned away. The sight she had just witnessed left discussed her.

Her feet carried her away from the mirror and over to he bed. The bed was large and she even had to climb to reach the back bored of it. Once she was there she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Bonnie had accepted that her friends were vampires and was fine with it on most levels. However she was born a witch and now she was an abomination. The room around her was silent and then with her new hearing she picked up the sound of Stefan trying to hold back from screaming. She couldn't help but to listen in.

"Damon what the hell were you thinking?" Stefan said with anger clearly in his voice.

"I was thinking Elena has lost enough people and the little Judey little girl needed to just drink. It was simple Stefan." Damon said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world to him.

Stefan shook his head; he couldn't believe what Damon was saying. Even if it had been for Elena her, emotions were off and would have felt nothing at the loss of Bonnie. "That wasn't your choice Damon. Don't you remember when I made you turn?"

"This is different..." his blue eyes stared at Stefan telling him to drop it there.

The two stared each other down. Both believed the other just was wrong and didn't have Bonnie's wellbeing in mind. They stayed like that until the front door flung open and a blond vampire ran into the living room.

"Where is she?" Caroline stared at the two her eyes showed her clear need to see her best friend.

Bonnie sprung from her bed and her hand couldn't get her door open fast enough. Her chest was filled with happiness for the first time in days. Quickly she reached the stairs and then in a flash was in the living room. The vampire speed had surprised her for a moment but then it was forgot when she felt Caroline's pale arms wrap around her.

The two girls couldn't help but to cry and smile brightly. Caroline had been in a near dream like state since leaving Bonnie's house. Then when Damon called explaining everything she just got in her car and drove not bother to get Bonnie's clothes like she had been told. Bonnie felt a pang of guilt for nearly dyeing, which meant she would have never been able to see Caroline again.

Through her tears the blond tried to speak, "Bonnie Bennett...don't you EVER do anything like that to me again." Caroline pulled away keeping Bonnie at arm's length and then hugged her again. The vampire felt such relief that her best friend was going to stay on Earth for longer.

Bonnie felt more tears on her cheek as she hugged her, "I will try not to." Her lips wore a large smile and her insides felt like a feather. In this moment she couldn't help but be slightly happy to be here with Caroline. She opened her eyes and met blue ones staring at her from the couch.

Damon had a smile on his face; the smile was not like one Bonnie had seen before. The one on his lips was a real happiness and then he mouthed 'Your welcome'. He kept his eyes on hers till she looked away. To his surprise he was happy for Bonnie, he was happy she was happy and maybe she would realized she needed to be here.

"Well this touching." A monotone voice came from behind Bonnie.

The two girls let go of one another and looked at Elena. Bonnie noticed that Elena looked like nothing mattered to her. It puzzled her till she remembered Damon saying she shut her emotion off. Never being around a vampire with no emotions she wasn't sure how to act.

"Hey Elena." Caroline said. "How are you feeling?" The vampire knew what she was saying was pointless, but it was a force of habit. '

"Like nothing. So I was thinking it will be boring in here all day so I am going to school." Elena said with no room for questioning.

Damon stood and went to her, "That sounds like a good idea. Now I want you to behave and not eat one. I want you to join some activities and to just get out there and have a normal teenage day. That is what would make me happy." His eyes didn't look away from her till she nodded. "Good." Elena turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

Some small part in Bonnie felt jealous. She told herself it was because she couldn't pretend to be normal and that she just had to stay inside till nightfall. The true reason was much deeper and Bonnie didn't plan on thinking about it.

"So Blondie make sure to grab Bonnie some clothes and you can drive with Elena to school." Damon said as he took a sip from a mug. He drained the continence and then walked into the kitchen for more. Stefan followed his brother figure the girls needed a moment to be alone.

"Fine. So Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Caroline motioned for her to follow her onto the couch.

The dark skin girl followed her and sat next to her on the long couch. "I am okay I guess. I just don't know what to think yet."

Caroline nodded, "Well tonight we should go to the grill. Matt will really want to see you." The blond paused for a moment, "No scratch that I will bring him by after school. Then we can all go to the grill. It will be good for the four of us."

Bonnie nodded and played with her damp curl. "Listen Caroline I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you by not drinking."

"I know and I forgive you for that." the blond smiled and hugged her should. Then she smiled and said with humor in her voice, "Now the fact that I have to thank Damon is something that may take more time for me to forgive." The two girls laughed a real laugh. It felt good for both of them.

"Hey if it makes you feel better I am stuck in here during the day with him." Bonnie said smiling at her friend.

"Bon Bon you should feel like the luckiest girl to spend time with me." Damon called from the other room. His lips still wore the smile that had formed when he heard the two girls laughing. Though it seemed to make no sense why her laughter made him feel that way.

"Well I should grab my stuff from the car and take a shower before I have to get to school." Caroline said as she began to stand. "I won't be long." She walked off to get her things.

"Well I can't go anywhere." Bonnie said as she lay back on the couch.

Something in her began to felt almost normal again. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling of the Salvatore house. In some ways this may have been a good thing and as she laid there she realized somethings. With Caroline it was good because they would stay together and the blond could even help her in some ways. Caroline had already lost her father from his choice to not drink and the memory of that made Bonnie feel guilty. Matt was another reason she should have stayed, the poor guy was the only human in their group and he hand lost so many people to it. His own sister had to be put down because she couldn't handle being a vampire. Elena maybe could be happier with Bonnie staying alive. Though at the moment, she didn't feel anything. Then Bonnie's mine turned to Jeremy only to remember he was dead.

_How could I have forgotten? I loved him_. The anger she felt toward at herself began to build. She had been so focused on herself she didn't think of him. He really was gone and she had no way to bring him back this time. Something in her chest ached and she felt warm streaks fall from her eyes. Quickly her hand went to wipe them away. It wouldn't do any good to cry where someone could see; she would save it for when the others left her alone.

Bonnie must have been lying on the couch in a deep trance for the whole time her friend was in the shower. She didn't even notice that Damon had come back in the room and sat across from her on the couch. The sound of Caroline's voice brought her back into reality.

"Alright we are ready to go. We will be back later after school." She walked over and gave Bonnie a quick hug. Then she remembered something important, "Oh the cheerleading tournament today." A frown formed on her lips as she thought of times when Bonnie and Elena had been on the team. "So that means I will be late." Everyone nodded at her words.

Bonnie gave her another hug before they made their way for the door. Her green eyes watched as Caroline, Elena and Stefan all went off into the sunlight. Even though she tried not to, she couldn't help but to be envious of them.

Once the door closed Bonnie turned to look at Damon she wore a large smirk on his lips. _Oh God this is not going to be fun._

"So Jugdey, what should we do today?"

* * *

**AN: So I wasn't completely pleased with the chapter nor did I hate it. I smiled at the 'for Elena' line, tumblr has made me not be able to take it seriously. Any way onto more important things. So please review, it really helps me to write. Thank you to all who have reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way shape or form.**

**AN: So thanks again for all the reviews and follows they really make me smile. They help to inspire me to write too so keep them coming please. So in this I wanted to show some of Bonnie's other relationships along with Damon's. I feel like sometimes people leave them out and I believe the relationships show a lot about Bonnie. Now I will stop babbling so you can read. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The door closed as the other vampires left, only Bonnie and Damon remained standing there. Then Bonnie's emerald eyes began to dim and she felt her emotions from before coming back. In the past her friends had always given her hope to keep moving forward. Once they left she would always be back to square one. Seeing Caroline's face had helped her not to dwell on what she now was. Now that Caroline was gone, she would be stuck inside she would have nothing but to time to think about.

Damon stood there watching Bonnie for a moment. Something in him told him to leave her alone, but another part wanted nothing more than to get back to their normal bantering. To no surprise he listened to the latter. "So Jugdey, what should we do today?" Damon spoke with a grin on his lips.

At the sound of his voice she felt the pure rage bubbling up in the pit of her stomach again. The caramel skinned girl turned on the ball of her feet to look back at him. Her bright emerald orbs looked like they could cut through steel; instead they were fixed on Damon's face. "We are doing nothing. You however can go to hell." Once the words were out she turned again to go to her room.

Within seconds Damon was in front of her blocking her path to the stairs. The younger vampire small body collided with his and he stared down at her. "Now now Bonnie there is no need to go pout in your room. Why not join me in the kitchen for a drink?"

Bonnie stared at him incredulously for a moment and then her eyes showed the rage she felt again. "Out of my way Damon." she hissed through her tight lips. When he didn't move she brought her hands to his chest and gave him a shove.

The raven haired man stood his ground and didn't flinch as she tried to shove him away. "Come on Bon Bon just sit in there with me for a little while." His powder blue eyes searched hers for a sign of her giving in. With most girls he always got his way, even Elena had worn down to his charm and now she was in love with him. Bonnie however was in a whole other league than the other girls he knew. The chocolate haired girl always gave him hell and never forgave him easily.

Now Bonnie's patients were completely gone. _After what he did to me he just wants to sit down and hang out?! Who the hell does he think he is? _On instinct she tried to give him an aneurism only to remember she didn't have that power anymore. Something in her ached painfully at the realization. All she knew now was that her need to get away from Damon. Her mind tried to recall the speed she used earlier to get to Caroline. Now her feet brought her to her room. Once there she quickly turned to shut the door. The door was met with Damon's hand and it stayed open. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Even at the sound of anger in her voice he didn't move and he didn't plan on it. "First off this is my house. And secondly Bonnie I am just trying to help. Why the hell do you always make things so difficult?" Damon tried to keep his anger down, but there was only so much he could take.

"Don't you think you help enough?" Bonnie hissed at him as she moved back to the dresser and watched as Damon walked into the room. "Because of you I am a..." even amidst her anger she couldn't say what she now was out load. Once she did there would be no ignoring it.

"You are a vampire Bonnie." Maybe he was being heartless, but she needed to hear the truth and he was sure to tell her it. Even if she didn't want to admit it, there was no changing that fact. "No matter how much you don't want to be you are. Just fucking except it."

Bonnie felt her jaw clench and her balled her fist. "And it's your fault! I never wanted to be this. I planned on dying, then you came into my home and force fed me blood!" Her hands reached out on the dresser and grabbed some small glass object. Then she with all her strength behind it she launched it at his head.

With easy he dodged the object and then used his speed to stand in front of where Bonnie was. Their bodies were barely an inch apart. "You are a monster like the rest of us and there is no changing that." Damon opened his mouth to speak again but quickly shut it as he felt sharp pain coming from his cheek. His ears heard the sound of the slap resonate throughout the house. _Bonnie Bennett just slapped me?_ He stood there not speaking; the shock more than the pain caused this. In all his years he could count on one hand the times he hand been slapped. This one however was different; it was fueled not only by rage but by Bonnie's pain.

The first to move was Bonnie, she decided to retreat into her bathroom. As she walked she whispered in a broken voice, "Just stay away from me Damon." With that she shut the door locking it behind her. Her body began to tremble and slowly she sunk to the bathroom floor. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them close. Bonnie had expected tears to fall and to begin to sob loudly, but no tears came. Instead she just sat there staring at the far wall.

Those words from her lips where nothing new to Damon, but this time something felt different. This time her voice wasn't angry or aggravated this time it was broken and defeated. Bonnie had always been so strong in his eyes but she was only a seventeen year old girl after all. Now she would forever be that age. _I did it for Elena and that is the end of it. _He tried to reason with himself as he closed the door to her room. Though he was starting to notice Elena couldn't careless that Bonnie was alive, but he held on to that reason. As dumb as it sounded it was the only reason he would let his mind think. Damon thought maybe he should feel guilty and part of him even wanted to, but he couldn't. His actions kept Bonnie on this Earth even if she hated him for making her turn, she was still here and that's what matters.

* * *

It had been hours since Bonnie had heard Damon slam the front door. The fight with him had left her feeling emotionally and physically drained. Damon had that affected on her, he always pushed her over the edge and she hated it. No other person could make her feel her emotions that powerfully and it wasn't because she was now a vampire. The man had always had that effect on her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore him, he always got to her.

The young vampire had no idea how long she had been sitting on the bathroom floor, but she figured she should at least move to her bed. She stood from her spot and opened her bathroom door. As she walked she stretched out her body trying to loosen up the tight muscles. Physically her body felt stiff from not moving and emotionally she was feeling almost numb after all the emotions she felt before. She reached her bed, but then decided to walk around to help her muscles to move again.

As she walked her small feet made a soft pat and she soon arrived at the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of them she walked into the living room looking at the books on the wall. Bonnie needed to get her mind off of everything in her life right now and books had always been a good escape for her. Her fingers ran over the spines of the books as she walked and her eyes scanned the names on them. Most of them she had never heard of them. Her attention was quickly brought away from the books as she heard the front door opening.

Stefan walked into the house carrying an unconscious Elena over his shoulder and balancing his phone on his ear as she talked to Damon. "Yes Damon. I am walking in the house with her right now... No putting vervain into her system was the right call. She hurt Caroline." The younger Salvatore brother shut the door with his foot. He looked up to see Bonnie staring at him with a worried expression. "I will talk to you later."

Bonnie had been planning on fleeing to her room, but the sound of Stefan caused her to pause. Instead she stood in the hallway concerned with what Elena had done. "What happened to Caroline?"

A long sigh escaped his lips, "Let me put Elena down and I will explain." He made his way up stairs with the passed out girl in his arms. Slowly he laid her down on her bed and made his way slowly downstairs. Stefan thought about what to say to her. Bonnie and he had grown closer over the years and now he considered her a friend. Now she was a vampire and he knew just how badly that could affect her.

Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Bonnie sitting on the couch waiting for him. Stefan made his way to sit across from her. Then he explained everything that had happened at the cheerleading tournament. Elena had bitten a girl, tripped another down the bleachers and dropped Caroline on her head. He constantly kept trying to defend her saying having her emotions off where the cause of it.

Bonnie listened to everything and felt anger build up at hearing what Elena had done. She took a deep breath before she spoke and tried to keep her tone understanding. "I understand that her emotions off has a lot to do with it Stefan, but we can't let her get away with it. If she dropped a human girl instead of Caroline, they would have been servilely hurt." Her mind began to wonder and she started to fear what worse things Elena could do without her emotions.

"I know. We just need to keep an eye on her and make her want to feel again." The look Bonnie gave him was clear she didn't think that was good enough. "I won't let anyone get hurt. When she comes back she wouldn't be able to handle it if she actually killed someone." He knew all too well what that would be like. When your emotions come on it was like a tsunami beating down on you, he had no intention of letting Elena hate herself.

Bonnie opened her mouth to talk more on the subject but Stefan spoke first. "How are you feeling?" In all honesty he wasn't just changing the subject from Elena; he really cared how Bonnie was taking everything. He couldn't help, but to feel guilt for her situation. Deep down he knew he couldn't control Damon's actions, but he still wished he had stopped it in some way.

The new vampire turned her eyes to the floor. She knew Stefan really cared, but she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it. "I just... It's hard to adjust I guess." Bonnie looked up at him after a moment.

He nodded his head and studied her closely. "Listen Bonnie, I am so sorry for what Damon did to you. If you need anything I am here for you." His words held truth behind them as he stared at her. The girl before him had gone through so many losses just as Elena and Caroline had. All of it started happening when he came to town.

Bonnie nodded her head causing the curls on her head to bounce lightly. "Thanks Stefan it means a lot. I just think the best thing for me is time." The caramel skinned girl felt slightly happier knowing that Stefan was there for her.

A warm smile came to his lip and Bonnie returned it. Stefan was the opposite of Damon and that was why Bonnie could be with him like this. Times like this she found herself questioning whether or not they were actually related. They remained like that for a moment and then it faded as they heard Elena begin to stir up stairs.

"I should go take care of her." Stefan said with an apologetic smile on his face. He waited till he saw Bonnie nod, then he stood and made his way to the stairs.

With that Bonnie was alone again. Taking a deep breath she stood and moved over to the books. Her emerald eyes scanned the spines again and saw a familiar title. Her hand brought out the worn copy of _The Great Gatsby. _The cover clearly showed its age and that it most likely read many times by others. Even though she had read the book about four times prior, she still decided this would be the book to read.

Slowly she made her way back to her room to read it. Once she closed the door she went to her bed and crawled under the thick covers. When the pillows where tucked behind she opened up the book and began to read. The pages were smooth and had the rich old book smell that cause Bonnie to take a deep breath. The words in the book brought her back in time to the 1920s, which was actually one of her favorite decades if she was being honest. Something about the dancing, prohibition and music just seemed to fascinate her. The characters had so much to offer as well, they were made to me hated in her opinion. Each had such bad qualities, but you could find over a dozen people like that when walking down the street.

Bonnie had been wrapped in her book that she didn't notice the sound of people pouring into the house. After an hour of people being there Bonnie finally heard the roaring of cheers and music coming through her floorboards. Then the sound of their hearts beating fast came to her ears and she felt the hunger she had been trying to ignore. _Maybe if I just tune them all out the hunger will go away._ Her eyes tried to focus on the words as she tried to ignore the people downstairs. The hunger was more intense than anything she had ever felt before and her eyes couldn't focus on the words. Instead her mind began to focus on the heart beats

The sound of her door opening snapped her back to reality and she quickly turned to look away from the door. She knew her face was covered in the grotesque veins. Her eyes closed as she focused on breathing. This was something she saw Caroline do often when the hunger was too much.

Once inside the blond shut the door and put down the bag of clothes Caroline had given him. "Hey Bon." as Matt spoke his voice crack. Caroline had explained everything to him and he wanted nothing more than to see Bonnie alive for himself. In his life he had lost so many people he cared about and to lose another had been so Earth shattering.

The sound of Matt's voice made Bonnie's happiness from before return. Once the veins disappeared she turned to look at him. "Matt." The caramel skinned girl took off the covers and quickly went into his arms. "I am so happy to see you."

"It's great to see you too. I thought we lost you too." Matt's voice cracked and he allowed a few tears to fall as he held his childhood friend in his arms. To think less than twenty four hours ago he thought he had lost another person close to him and now she was here. While yes she was a vampire, but she was still Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes and chose to enjoy this moment. Then she heard his pulse beating in her ears. Her body tensed as the hunger filled her again. The dark veins stretched across her face and no matter how much she tried to focus on breathing all she could think of was the sound of his blood flowing. Her brain told her to push Matt away but her body didn't respond to the command. Instead her fangs slowly began to extend. Then they sunk into his neck and the warm liquid filled her mouth and she couldn't stop.

Matt tried to shove her off and nothing happened. Then she felt the acid going down her throat like it was burning her from the inside out. She released her grip from him and stumbled back as she spit out the blood. Tears began to fall from her face as she looked down at the blood. The red liquid was everywhere. Her mind began to tell her she deserved the pain from the vervain in her opinion and so much more. Then things started to grow dark and everything faded as she fell lying on the ground.

Quickly Matt ran to find Caroline or Stefan or someone. It took a while in the crowd but he soon found the two dancing. In a rush he blurted out what had happened. Though he was still in shock he knew they should know. Caroline was gone in a flash to go help Bonnie. Then Stefan instructed Matt to get himself cleaned up in one of the bathrooms. Stefan then set off to get a blood bag for Bonnie.

Once he reached the room he saw Bonnie lying on her back still passed out and Caroline rapidly trying to clean everything up. Even despite her best efforts her fangs where still extended because of the smell and the smell began to cause his to come in. Slowly he walked to Caroline and handed her the bag. "I-I have to get out of here" he said though a clenched jaw. Then he quickly turned and closed the door behind him. His ripper binge wasn't too long ago and he would rather not repeat it.

The blond sighed, most of the blood was cleaned up and now she needed to focus her attention onto her best friend. Caroline used her fangs to make a hole for Bonnie to drink from, she knew the blood would help her to snap out of the vervain coma. She brought it up to Bonnie's lips and began to drip it inside a little at a time.

After some time had gone by Bonnie slowly gained consciousness and the liquid in her mouth helped to get rid of the raw feeling in her throat. It felt like being put in a cool pool after being lit on fire. Her green eyes slowly began to open and the pace at which she drunk began to pick up. Soon the bag at her lips was empty.

"When was the last time you ate Bonnie?" Caroline's brought the bag from her lips and gave her friend a concerned look.

Bonnie couldn't process her question instead she remember what she had done to Matt. "I-I bit... I bit Matt!" Then her body began to shake and she shook her head fiercely. She had hurt Matt, one of the people she cared most about and she couldn't control her hunger so she bit him. "I am a monster!"

Caroline stared at her for a moment. Then she brought her arms around her and hugged her. "Bonnie calm down. Matt is okay he is fixing himself up. Everything will be okay, I promise." Her hand ran over Bonnie's hair as she held her close. "You're not a monster Bonnie. You just need to eat and not suppress it." Over the years Caroline had rarely seen Bonnie in states like this, but she still tried her best to be there for her.

The two girls stayed there for half an hour; only once Bonnie was barely sniffling did Caroline let her go. Her eyes searched Bonnie's trying to see what else she could do. Then she knew what to do; there was a party going on down stairs and Bonnie needed to get her mind off of things. "Hey listen go get cleaned up in the bathroom and I will pick out an outfit for you."

The caramel skinned girl stared at her incredulously. After what just happened Caroline wanted to go party with humans? "I don't think that is a good idea." She loved Caroline, but she couldn't face people and didn't want to.

Caroline helped Bonnie to stand the gently pushed her towards the bathroom. "It is Bonnie. You need to drink and dance. You just had a fresh blood bag so you will be good. Now trust me. Plus Matt is down there and you can hear from him he isn't mad."

Bonnie couldn't argue since she thought alcohol sound very appealing right now. Once inside she took a deep breath turned on the sink. She didn't dare look up at the mirror; instead she closed her eyes and wet her face. Then once there was sure to be no remains of blood did she dry her face. Leaving the bathroom she saw the black pleated skirt and deep purple off the shoulder top laying for her on the bed. Quickly she stripped and changed into the outfit. Caroline entered the bathroom to wash off any blood from her hands.

Once she was dressed, the blond put her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face. The only thing that remained out of the bun was her bangs and two spirals on each side of her face. "There now you look damn sexy." She grinned at Bonnie and took her arm leading her down to the people.

* * *

**AN: First I hope you don't hate me for having her bite Matt. From what we have seen vampires who have just turned are very hungry and the fact that Bonnie hadn't fed only added to the hunger. Another thing don't worry Bonnie isn't just going to party and forget about what she did, that's not like her at all. I just feel like Caroline wouldn't want her to sit around and have bad thoughts so that is why she dragged her to the party. So the night is still young and I have a lot planned to happen. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way shape or form.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the follows and favorite. Please review this chapter. Love you all. **

* * *

It had been over an hour since Bonnie had joined the party and she had done no more than drink some vodka and sit on the couch watching others party around her. Caroline's intentions had been in the right place, but Bonnie still felt horrible. Caroline's advice about alcohol had helped the feeling of hunger go away but her mind wouldn't stop giving her a constant replay of her apologizing to Matt.

The two had been standing outside just on the other side of the front door; both fully aware Caroline was standing on the other side listening to them very closely.

The caramel skinned vampire moved on her feet, she felt sorrier than her words could convince and she wanted to tell him that. Sadly nothing would come out of her mouth. It seemed as though every word she had ever been taught simply vanished. The guilt and humiliation for her actions seemed to be tearing right through her like a bomb slowly going off. Her green orbs stayed focused on the ground as she willed the words to return. Her ears picked up the thumping of his heart, but luckily the blood bag had helped her to regain control over the hunger for the most part.

"Listen Bonnie I should probably get going...It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." Matt rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on his feet. He didn't want Bonnie to think he hated her, because he didn't, he just felt uneasy. Throughout the time he had known Bonnie she had been extremely good at keeping control; now that she was a vampire that could easily change. Each case of transitioning into a vampire effect the person differently. Vikki couldn't handle it in the slightest, from what he heard, and would have killed many people. Caroline, in his opinion, changed for the better and became more open and less shallow. Elena didn't seem to be taking being a vampire well at all and now her emotions where off that only add to her being bad at being a vampire. In Bonnie's case the jury was still out and that fact didn't make Matt feel any safer.

"I understand." She took one deep breath and willed her eyes to look at him. As much as they wished to be anywhere but on him Bonnie knew an apology meant nothing if you couldn't say it to the person's face. "I am sorry Matt... I didn't mean to hurt you, I just hadn't eaten since turning and you were the first human I came in contact with." Tears threatened to fall over her eye lids but she willed them to stay just where they were. "I can't promise that will never happen again. I can promise I will try my hardest to get control so this doesn't happen again." Bonnie was nothing if not truthful. She couldn't see the future so she didn't know if she would never bite him again, but she knew for one thing she would do everything in her powers not to. "You are one of my best friends and I am truly sorry from what I did."

The human knew Bonnie and knew she meant those words with everything in her and it brought a soft smile to his lips. "Thanks Bon, that's all I could hope for." He turned to leave and once he reached his truck he turned back to face her. "If I don't come around for a little while please don't take it personally. It's just with everything going on it is extremely overwhelming."

Even in the dark of night Bonnie could still see his eyes perfectly. In them she clearly saw sadness and guilt. "I understand..." Somehow she managed to keep the hurt from hurt voice, even though he said otherwise Bonnie knew she was the main part of him feeling overwhelmed. The thought pained her.

Then as if the movie had ended, Bonnie was back to the present. The music around her picked up volume again and she heard laughter along with it. While the encounter with Matt had been short the feelings inside of her were still fresh like an open wounded. Bonnie then decided she would stay for roughly ten more minutes before she heard to the comfort of her bed. The thought of 'her bed' being in the Salvatore's house still felt unusual. She had come to this house only when she was needed for her powers in the past and now she was living in it.

Her ears then picked up Caroline's panicked voice above the crowd. Quickly Bonnie rose to her feet and mad her way towards the sound as fast as she could without using her vampire speed. Once there she saw a blur of brown hair rush out the door and she looked at a very pissed Caroline. Bonnie kept her voice even when she spoke. "What happened?"

Stefan released Caroline from his grip. "Elena went after my mom for no reason!" Caroline's eyes burned with rage as she made her way out the door. Elena had crossed a line that she should have stayed far away from. The blond heard Stefan asking her mother to get everyone out of the house, but she quickly made her way for the woods.

Once Stefan told Liz what to do he quickly went after Caroline with Bonnie behind him. The two caught up with the blond vampire no problem. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. "Caroline listen this isn't her fault. She isn't herself."

Bonnie watched as Caroline opened her mouth to speak, instead Bonnie spoke up. "We can't sit here arguing all night. We need to get her before she hurts anyone else." Part of her wanted to believe Stefan was right about Elena, but she would have to see for herself. Right now they needed to protect anyone from getting hurt.

Stefan nodded and took a breath before he discussed the best course of action "Alright I will check the rode. Caroline you take the forest near the road and Bonnie you take the other part. Splinting up will save us time. If we see her just snap her neck so we can just bring her home." The two girls nodded and they all part away.

Even though with heightened sense Bonnie still felt venerable and weak without her magic. The forest was mostly quiet with the exception of a few animals every now and then. She had been walking for nearly ten minutes and she started to wonder if one of the others had found Elena. Then she heard a sound of a branch breaking. Quickly she pivoted on her feet and was met face to face with emotionless whiskey eyes.

"Elena." was all she managed to say before she was thrown onto her back with as much force as she believed a car held. A gasp left her lips as the pain in her back spread.

"Hello girl who was supposed to bring my brother back and fix things." Elena held the stick to Bonnie's exposed throat and placed her shoe on her chest.

"Let me up." the caramel girl said. She saw Elena shake her head slowly causing her straight hair to move from side to side. In all of her life Bonnie had never been in a physical fight, sure she used magic but never her fists. Now was as good a time as any to start fighting.

With all her strength behind it she grabbed Elena's foot and shoved it off of her. Elena had been surprised and fell to the forest floor dropping the stick. Then Bonnie got on top of her and reached to snap her neck as Stefan had instructed. Then pain erupted in her side as she felt the sharp tip of wood pierce her. Bonnie rolled to the ground clutching the spot where she had been pierced and a scream escaped her lips. The warm liquid coated her hands as she laid there.

Elena then stood over her once again and shoved the stick through her leg. "This is the most fun I have had all day. You see Bonnie every time I see you I think how you survived and my brother didn't. I mean you are a vampire and have no use to anyone now, so why do you get to live." Continuously she shoved the stick in and out of Bonnie's body watching her squirm.

Throughout her life she had experienced pain, but this was different. Every time a wound began to heal another part of her skin would be ripped apart by the stick in the other vampire's hands. Her eyes stared up at Elena's and saw nothing. A shudder went through her; she had never seen someone look so soulless. Her body was coated with blood from each of the wounds Elena was inflicting on her.

"So why don't I just get rid of the ex-witch, not like you can help me in anyway now. You are nothing but a monster like the rest of us. A prude judgmental, annoying good for nothing monster." Then she shoved the stick under Bonnie's ribs allowing it to graze her heart. The sound of Bonnie's screams didn't bring Elena pleasure, but she still didn't stop.

As Elena was about to thrust it deeper she was knocked from where she stood and was pinned to the ground. The blond over her had a murderous look in her eyes.

Bonnie pulled the stick out of her and felt as if she could finally breathe again. Her whole body was throbbing and her brain begged her to let sleep over take as a form of relief. She softly heard Caroline treating to end Elena's life right then and there. Her head turned to see what was going on but the pain was affecting her vision and she could only vaguely make out shapes. She saw two more figures join the girls fighting, and then she closed her eyes giving into the pain and letting it take her under.

* * *

Slowly Bonnie's mind began to come to consciousness with the feeling of a warm liquid in her mouth. Her body didn't possess the strength to push it away and part of her knew she didn't want to. The pain began to go away and she felt as her skin reconnected and healed leaving only the dried blood as evidence she had been attacked. Her green orbs opened and saw blue ones staring back. Something in her had known he was the one feeding her, but she still had wished it was someone else.

Once the empty bag was removed from her lips, she wiped the remaining blood from her lips. The rage from earlier began to build but she tried her best to push it down. "Where is everyone?" Her green eyes scanned her room and her ears heard no sound in the house.

Damon watched her closely and felt relief seeing the fire in her eyes once again. The sight of her on the forest floor had panicked him, though he would never admit it out load. Some part of him whispered to be polite and answer her question. Though Damon was never known for being polite. Slowly he stood and walked to the door not saying a word to her.

"Damon." Bonnie watched as he slowly went to exit her room. "Answer me dammit!" Fear began to grow and she didn't know for what reason. Even though she tried to keep her voice demanding it came out as more of a beg. "Damon answer me."

The tone in her voice was one like he had never heard from her before and slowly her turned and walked to the edge of her bed. "You told me to stay away from you." The older vampire knew he just wanted to have Bonnie take back her words from earlier. He knew that if she didn't he would have the same weird feeling in his gut as he had for the day.

Her lips pursed and she glared at him. Even at a time like this he had to be difficult. Taking a calming breath she spoke, "Please answer me Damon. I have had a bad day." That seemed to be the understatement of the year.

Slowly he sat on the edge of her bed near the back board. It was as clear as day that she was on the verge of a break down and he wasn't sure what that entitled with Bonnie. He decided his best course of action was to do as told. "Stefan took Caroline home so she wouldn't kill Elena. Elena is currently in the basement with vervain running through her system so she can't get into any more trouble."

A sigh of relief came from Bonnie, it was good to hear Caroline was okay. "Good." Then it occurred to her where Elena was. Her emerald orbs turned to Damon in shock he had allowed his precious Elena to be locked up, it wasn't like she hurt him. Elena had hurt her and that shouldn't have mattered to Damon in the slightest. "Why is she locked up?"

Damon leaned back on the bed keeping space between Bonnie and him. "She is a treat to exposing us as vampires." He saw Bonnie's curls move as she nodded.

Turning from Damon, Bonnie felt a tear fall and she quickly wiped it away. The emotions she had been trying to keep under control suddenly seemed to be boiling over. The words that Elena spoke ran over and over in her head. The vision of biting Matt in this very room kept playing over and over. "Y-You should go now." she choked out though her tears.

Through his years of living Damon knew when someone wanted the opposite of what they said. On the way back to the house he had carried Bonnie and been filled in on the events that happened while he was looking on a lead for the cure. That only added to the fact that he couldn't leave Bonnie alone. He needed to take responsibility for what he did to her and staying with her would be his for step. "No." he responded flatly.

The tears no longer listened to Bonnie and to spill over. Her small body began to shake as the sobs took over. "Leave.." she said weakly as she turned to face him and shoved him away.

The pale male stayed planted on his spot refusing to move. Instead he slowly wrapped his arms around the caramel skinned girl. He felt her push against him with great force but his age worked in his favor to keep him steady.

Bonnie raised her fist and started pounding on his chest as an attempt to get him to let go. Most of her life she had faced these things alone. So every instinct in her screamed she deserved to be alone with her misery. Even with her attempts Damon only seemed to pull her closer to his body. This made her tears fall faster and she slowly rested her hands on his chest and began to sob. She cried for everything that had happened within the past days. Her mind couldn't focus on one thing to cry on instead it went between feeding on Matt, nearly dyeing, Elena's words, Jeremy's death and everything in between. Everything in her life was a complete mess and there was no way she could think of to fix it. All she could do in this moment was cry in the arms of a man she had loathed for so long. Out of her lips came words she couldn't even make out or stop from leaking out. They flowed at their own will.

The two stayed like that until no tears could come from the small girl's eyes and she somehow drifted into an unconscious state. Even with his shirt wet from her tears he stayed like that for nearly half an hour. Slowly he laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Something in him planted him to that spot and he watched as the girl slept. His pale hand reached for her cheek and wiped the damp spot away. Then he couldn't help himself, he wanted to see what was going on in the young vampire's head as she slept. He hadn't entered someone's dream for a while and decides to enter and not affect it, he wanted to watch what was already in there.

Once in the dream he looked around and saw he was at the edge of the woods and in front of him was a large field of flowers that moved with the wind. Not too far from where he stood he saw Bonnie. A large smile was planted on her lips as she stared at the book floating in front of her. It took a moment for Damon to realize the wind was her magic and that was the cause of her happiness. Everything about her seemed to radiate with the pure joy of using her magic.

He was pulled from her mind by his brother hand on his shoulder. Stefan wore his normal burdening expression as he motioned for Damon to follow him downstairs.

Once the two were in the living room Stefan glared at him. "Why the hell are you messing in Bonnie's head? Is that why you wanted to stay here? Isn't it enough you turned her against her will?" The anger was clear in his voice.

Damon held up his hands trying to show he meant no harm. "I just wanted to look after her. The dream peak was just for fun." The statement was true, but it left out the length of his feeling to help Bonnie. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Running his hand through his hair Stefan shook his head. Stefan had only allowed Damon to stay because he believed his brother meant to do good. He had come home to Elena locked up and Damon probing a sleeping Bonnie's dreams. "For once could you just do the right thing?"

Damon was getting annoyed with Stefan; he did do the right thing by locking up Elena. One day the girl would run into his arms, kiss him and thank him for keeping her from doing harm. For now she could pout and whine. "I did do the right thing."

"Damon you were doing whatever to Bonnie's head." He though to bring up Elena being passed out due to vervain but he knew that was probably the best move.

The older brother could easily explain what he had been doing in Bonnie's head, but that was no fun in his eyes. "I'm going to bed. You can sit down here and brood, but I am tired so good night brother." The raven haired man made his way up the steps and to his room.

Once the door was shut he began to strip as he walked to his shower. His pale hand turned on the shower and entered not letting it warm up. The water flowing over his body allowed him to think clearly.

Elena needed the cure so she could get back to normal, but that could lean her straight back to Stefan's arms. The thought angered him and he turned his thoughts to Bonnie. The girl needed to learn control before she went over the edge. In the time he had known Bonnie she seemed to always put herself last and that wouldn't end well as a vampire. If she didn't focus on learning control she could kill multiple people and maybe even end up being a ripper like Stefan. The girl also needed a daylight ring so she could leave the house and interact with others.

Then it occurred to him as clear as day. He could take Bonnie with him to upstate New York. He knew a few witches who owed him favors that could easily make a daylight ring. There she could learn control and he could put off finding the cure. The plan seemed simple enough, tomorrow night he would leave with her and during the day they would stay in hotels and travel at night.

The vampire washed off his body with soap and once finished he shut off the water. His pale hand grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to his mirror and wiped the fog on the glass away. As he stared at his own eyes a thought occurred to him.

_What if Bonnie took the cure instead of Elena?_

* * *

AN: Finally we can get to the good stuff. I am sorry if the buildup seemed slow, but now things can pick up and get more interesting. As you can tell a road trip is in store because who doesn't love that a Bamon road trip. I have many ideas in store for what is to come. Well please review and I will see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way shape or form.**

**AN: Well I just wanted to start off by saying thank you for all the review, favorites and follows. You guys are the best and I love you all. So I think I am going to update this once a week, most often on Tuesday or Wednesdays; this is the exception cause of the holidays and writers block. Not fully happy with this, but I think if I don't post it now I never will. Also I will comment on reviews and or questions at the end of each chapter for future reference. So time for chapter six, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

While the sun was up Damon executed the plan to get Bonnie to Palisades, New York. In order to get them both away from Mystic Falls he had to make sure no one could stop them, including the young vampire herself. Somehow his plan worked. Now he drove in the car running over his actions and he couldn't help but to smile feeling accomplished.

The first thing he did was take care of vampire Barbie. To do this he simply paid her a visit and instructing her to go get information on the cure from Klaus that night. The blond was completely against the idea, seeing no point in helping Elena the same girl who tried to kill Bonnie. Even after he explained, with the cure, Elena would be herself again the girl refused. It took over half an hour of constant explaining and demanding to get her to agree to do it.

Then came his brooding little brother, the blue eyed Salvatore knew there was no way in hell Stefan would support him taking Bonnie to New York, no matter what the benefit may be. So to get Stefan to let the caramel skinned girl get in the car with he explained they needed more blood bags. The conversation had surprisingly been more civil than normal, but there was still animosity between the two.

Even in the car Stefan's words still echoed in his mind and he could still see his brooding forehead.

"You want to take Bonnie on a blood bag run?" His eyes showed his suspicion on the matter. "What are you up to? You know Bonnie isn't a play thing for you to mess with. She needs to learn control and how to adjust to this new life you forced on her."

The raven haired male held up his hands, "Slow down Stefan. I just wanted to get Bon Bon out of the house and teach her how to compel little humans. I figured this would be the perfect opportunity."

Stefan looked him in the eye, "Damon you have never cared about Bonnie. You have tried to kill her in the past. Why would you care now?" He paused and showed with his eyes that he was protective of his friend. The poor girl had been a lot in her life already and when Damon was involved it could only spell more trouble.

This reaction from Stefan had been anticipated so Damon just calmly responded, "First off I did that like forever ago. Secondly just because I want to teach her compulsion doesn't mean I care about her." He let out a scoff at the thought. A small voice echoed in his head saying he did care. He quickly tried to explode the voice from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Damon if you are just messing with her you will-"

"I will leave with her at eleven thirty and be back in an hour, hour and a half at most." Damon interrupted and the conversation ended there.

The male driving the car was oddly quiet, causing Bonnie to come out of her own thoughts and stare at him. Going with him to the hospital was one of the last things she had wished to do. The thought of getting out of the house had been her motivation to go, that and the fact Damon wouldn't leave her alone till she agreed to go. It was suspicious for him to do this and she would have bet anything that on the way there and back he would have drove her crazy about how she cried last night. Now he just sat there staring at the road, this somehow worried her greatly. There was no way of telling what he was thinking.

So she decided to break the silence as she turned down the radio. "Damon how far is this hospital? We have been driving for.." Bonnie trailed off and looked down at her phone realizing they had been going for over an hour. "Oh my God we have been driving for over an hour!"

The sound of her voice brought Damon back to reality. Carefully he worded his explanation, "The people around Mystic Falls are on vervain and the closer places I have hit in the past so I want to go somewhere farther so now one gets suspicious." He glanced over at her and shook his head, "It's no need to get your panties in a bunch for."

Annoyance was starting to slowly flood into her and she tried to hold it at bay. "I am not an idiot I know the people are on vervain, my dad was behind that." Bonnie had promised she wouldn't kill Damon and would try to get along. She knew that promise wouldn't last long. "How far are we going?"

"Not much farther." His blue eyes laid on an exit sign that led to a bar and grill he remembered. "First I have to make a stop, I'm hungry." The fact that they had reached this place led him to believe they were actually ahead of schedule, about half an hour ahead. It was no mystery why, the roads where empty this late and Damon never drove the proper speed limit.

Bonnie's eyes widened as they began to pull off the highway and onto a street and she saw an old bar. "No, no, no and no. Damon we are getting the stupid blood bags and going home. We are not stopping at some bar!" Her patience where evaporating.

A smirk spread across his pale lips, "Now don't go getting all judgmental on me. I just want some fries and a quick drink. We won't be here long." He parked his car a spot down from the door and got out of the car. As he walked he had pep in his step just as he went to open the door a small caramel body pushed him against the bar's wall.

"We are not stopping here." The young vampire nearly hissed at him. She didn't wish to spend more time out with him then needed. The cool night breeze blew against her skin as she stayed in her spot not daring to back down.

"Well I have the keys so I decide when we stop." Damon felt his aggravation building. Bonnie was only a new vampire and even if she wasn't, she in no way shape or form could tell him what to do; no one could. Using his superior strength he flipped their bodies leaving her pressed in between the wall of the bar and his body. "So you are going into either wait in the car or come inside and have a drink to calm down." he spoke softly but his voice still held a great deal of power. With his body pressed against hers, he realized two things. First that Bonnie was much shorter than he was and seemed almost fragile in this position, though he knew she was anything but. Second, he felt the curves of her body that her clothing always seemed to hide and he wished she would show them off. The thought of that surprised him and he quickly shook it off.

Even with the pale skin man towering over her, Bonnie didn't back down, "We are leaving now." Her green eyes where filled with rage and stared at his blue ones. As she stared she noticed that his bright eyes seemed to grow lighter around his iris causing a glow effect. She wasn't sure why she noticed it, maybe it was the vampire vision or maybe it was the fact that their faces where only a few inches away. Even with this realization she stayed in her spot not backing down an inch. In this moment she severely regretted agreeing to this, she could be back in bed just relaxing but no she had to agree to coming.

If there was one thing Damon could admit, it was that Bonnie Bennett was fearless; she made every girl seem feckless in comparison to her. Here he was larger and stronger, yet she didn't even flinch from him. Being this close with her, he could smell the honey and herb smell that he was so accustom to smelling with her. A large smirk spread across his lips, but his eyes still seemed to drip with aggravation. "No." he stated flatly and moved away from the caramel skinned girl. He made his way into the bar leaving her to stand outside by herself.

Bonnie watched as the older vampire walk into the bar. _Great now what the hell am I supposed to do?_ She thought as she let out a sigh of frustration. The girl could feel every part of her body tingling with anger as she ran her hand through her curls. It seemed like everything having to do with Damon turned into a large project, a project filled with aggravation and complications. Standing there she weighed her options. If she stayed outside Damon could end up hurting someone or spend forever inside. If she went in she wasn't sure how well being around humans could be for her. The girl knew she if she was ever going to learn control she couldn't just avoid humans.

Once her mind was made up she began walking to the door she took a deep breath trying to prepared herself. In her mind she heard her grams softly saying, "Keep calm and breathe baby girl. Don't forget that you are a Bennett and can do whatever you put your mind to." The memories of the words seemed to calm Bonnie and after a few deep breaths she entered the bar.

The smell of alcohol filled her nostrils and she took in the sight before her. To the right of the door was the long bar filled with a few groups of college kids drinking different drinks. There was a biker group of older men in the front left corner laughing and from what her nose could tell they all had beer. In the back left corner there were three pool tables, two of which were being used by two separate groups of males. One looked to be in college the other looked to be all in their thirties. In between the pool tables and the bar where tables filled with a mixture of people who just seemed to be out for a fun night. Her green eyes spotted the raven haired man speaking with the blond bar on a stool near the far side of the bar.

Bonnie quickly made her way over to Damon; some of the men playing pool looked up to watch her walk. Once she reached him she sat down next to him and stated, "We are only staying for half an hour. Got it?"

His head went back as he took another shot and he turned his eyes lazily on Bonnie. "We are staying for forty-five minutes then we can get our things." He held up his finger at the sight of Bonnie opening her mouth to argue, "Nope, there will no whining. Now drink your drink." His pale hand motioned the drink the cute blond placed in front of Bonnie.

She stayed staring at him with her lips pursed for a moment. "Fine, but then we leave." Slowly she raised the glass to her lips and took a large sip; if she was going to not kill Damon she was going to need it. The alcohol went down her throat leaving a slight tingling in its wake. "If you make any other side stops, I will nap your neck and just drive the car home." she stated in a sweet promising voice.

It was now an hour since the two had entered the bar and they each where immersed in their own activities, well for the most part.

The blue eyed man was with a few girls in a booth laughing and drinking with them. Though he was taken by the emotionless brunette in Mystic Falls, he still could speak with these girls and play with their emotions making them believe they had a chance to sleep with him. His attention was somewhat on the girls before him; however it was constantly taken from them to focus on a certain girl who was currently playing pool with the same annoying college boy she had danced with earlier. Her face was smiling and she appeared to be letting lose a little, which was good in his opinion. The judey girl needed to let lose, though something in his gut wished she wouldn't do it with such worthless guys. His curiosity began to grow and he tuned in to what was going on.

Bonnie felt the alcohol coursing through her veins and it seemed to make her feel lighter. The cravings where being numbed by it and she wasn't having a horrible time with Rick. As he leaned in for his shot she couldn't help as her green eyes scanned over him. He had olive tone skin with large muscles underneath and almond shaped blue eyes; something in the back of her mind pointed out they were a paler and less hypnotic blue than Damon's. She shook the realization from her head and looked back at him. As he made his shot his shaggy brown hair moved slightly in his eyes and Bonnie smiled.

A grin came to his lips and he walked closer to her. He looked at Bonnie and wondered how far he could get with her and then he remembered the male he saw her with. "So that black haired guy, you two a thing or something?" Rick didn't feel like having his face smashed in tonight so best ask the girl.

"Never... I can't stand him." she stated bluntly. Bonnie didn't want to discuss Damon at the moment she wanted to just have fun so she redirected the conversation, "You are really good at this." If there was one thing Caroline had taught her about flirting with jock guys, it was that they loved it when their egos were boosted.

Like clockwork a proud grin spread on his face, "Thanks. It's really all about technique. Here I will show you." Slowly he got closer and guided Bonnie into a shooting stance keeping his body against hers. He placed her hands in the proper position then over lapped his larger ones. "Now focus on the balls and try to see where you want to hit."

As he spoke his breath brushed against her skin and she couldn't help it as her grin expanded. Then her ears heard the pumping of his blood. It started to grow faster as he moved his groin against her butt and she began to feel the cravings again. Thankfully he couldn't see her face as veins started to spread under her eyes. Quickly her eyes closed and she tried to breath, but it did no good and just as her fangs grew from her gums she felt the weight of Rick disappear off her body. With him away from her, she was starting to get the cravings to subside, and then she heard Damon's voice.

Damon's blue eyes looked over the college boy he had pinned against the wall. Within seconds he felt the eyes of the others turn on him, _best not to break his neck I guess. _"Leave us alone." he said using his compulsion to ensure that the male would stay away. Then he released him and turned back to Bonnie, he didn't feel like having a lecture in front of all these people so he quickly grabbed her arm and led her out into the cool night air.

Even outside he continued walking until they reached his car, then he took a deep breath waiting for her to he was being honest he had no idea why the hell he cared some dumb human was getting close with her. It had been on a reflex that he ran over to pin the kid against the wall. _Well at least she can't give me a stupid aneurism. _Then he heard something he never thought he would hear from the caramel girls lips.

"Thanks Damon." Bonnie said softly and she looked at the ground. If he hadn't stepped in she might have hurt the poor guy and that was one of the last things she wanted to do. As she remembered the sound of his blood she felt veins forming and she tried to breath. Control was something she was usually good at, yet these cravings were binging to get harder to keep down. _Breathe , just breath._

"What?" he questioned, then he looked at her and saw the veins underneath her eyes. _Oh little Judy thinks I was saving the human_. He suppressed and a laugh. Then he figured that would be easier to go with than trying to explain something he himself didn't understand; so he just shrugged it off. "Well best get in the car and get the bags." he said as he opened her door.

As he spoke Bonnie ran her hand over the still present veins on her face. "Why won't they go away?" Panic and anger seemed to only be building. _How the hell could it be so hard to get these horrible things to go away? _

Taking a deep breath Damon reached out and placed his hands onto her shoulders, he could nearly feel the anger coming off her. He knew that Unlike Caroline she wouldn't cry and unlike Elena she wouldn't sit there going 'why me'. The raven haired man knew her temper would be her hardest to overcome. "Bonnie calm down, getting mad at yourself won't make it go." Her green eyes looked up at him, "Breath okay focus on something and breath. Then we will go get food and the craving will go away."

Listening to his advice she stared into his eyes and focused onto her breaths. She remembered her lessons of magic and cleared her mind to focus only on her surroundings. The breeze caused her hair to rise from her shoulders just slightly. She heard the music from the bar along with the people talking inside. Then she heard the vampire next to her breathing softly and felt his hands on her shoulders. She noticed his thumb was moving up and down in a stroking comforting manner. It took some time, but she felt the veins go away and her fangs sink back into her gums.

"There you go Judey." A soft smile spread across him lips. Maybe he really could help Bonnie out with this whole thing. "Now let's get going." The blue eyed man looked at her and watched as she entered his car. Once she was in he closed the door and made his way to his own side.

* * *

The ride to the hospital had been a short one radio was the only sound in the car. In most situations it may have been awkward, yet with the two vampires it seemed natural and almost comforting just to have the presence of another without being forced into talking. Sometimes in their crazy lives, you never truly have a moment to just think and not worry about saving Elena's or someone else life.

As the land passed before her eyes she thought about her actions at the bar. Normally Bonnie wasn't the biggest flirt, that was her blond friend's job, yet she was fine getting flirty with the guy she hardly knew. She remembered feeling his body pressed against hers and she felt heat rise in the pit of her stomach, a small smile formed on her lips as she thought _I guess Caroline wasn't exaggerating that you become more hornier._

Once the car pulled up the parking lot the two got out and made their way into the building. They got into the room that held the blood bags without having any encounters with humans.

Bonnie was beginning to feel slightly let down that she couldn't learn how to use her skills. That in until a large pale brunette nurse walked into the room and spotted the crime they were committing. Her greens eyes turned to Damon who motioned with his hands to go for it.

"Why are you in here?" her voice showed her obvious panic as she turned to leave a body blocked her way.

Taking a breath the new vampire focused on the other girls light brown eyes with her own green ones. As she spoke she kept her tone even yet commanding, much like how she once used when casting a spell. "You never saw us in here. Get what you need for the patience and leave like nothing out of the normal happened." She listened as the nurse repeated back to her and then did as told. The vampire began to feel empowered and yet at the same time she felt guilt for taking the girls free will away. Silently she decided to only use that when she truly needed it.

"Not bad for your first time Bon Bon." The older vampire said as he closed the cooler holding the blood bags. "Now let's go home."

Quickly they left the room with their cargo in hand and headed to the car. Bonnie went to the trunk, but Damon said to put in the back seat which raised slight suspicion. However the girl was to tired too question him, all she wished to do was get back to the house and get into her bed.

As they drove Bonnie closed her eyes not feeling like staying awake for the boring ride home. Her head began to feel heavy and she rested it back against the leather of the car seat. Before sleep fully took her under she said sheepishly, "Wake me up when we get there."

"Sure." Damon responded as he continued t drive to Palisades, New York. The male knew that when she awoke in the new house she would surely try to kill him. Pride, not fear, quickly filled him as he drove closer and closer to his destination. He had decisive everyone and got his plan to go off without a hitch. It had paid off biting his tongue, if she had stayed awake much longer he would have started a fight causing her to realize they weren't heading home. He stole a quick glance at the sleeping girl next to him and thought how this was his way of paying her back for saving him on multiple occasions. It just so happened that his actions in doing so also benefited him with getting to bust her balls. _This is going to be very interesting. _

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, well just thanks again for everything. Please don't think I am in anyway mad or hurt by your reviews I just want to share my thoughts with all you lovely people. Well I am going to promise all of you Bonnie will definitely paying Elena back for nearly killing her. I felt Bonnie needed to have a good cry just to get all those emotions out so she can move forward and get back in the game. So see you all next time.**


End file.
